TOTAL DRAMA SUPERNATURAL!
by Clownround
Summary: A.N.: I am finally about to get regular access to a computer and will update soon. If this story does not have an update by Halloween, you may pelt me and my PMs with mean words. Now has a forum! Current Challenge: Students v. Teachers
1. Introduction a la ME!

Hi, Clownround's the name, stories are my game. More specifically, my first story is going to be an application story for the ever fun Total Drama Superpower fanfics. Send in your applications, and lets make this story one of the most epic things to behold on Fanfiction! Time to show the world the bravest heroes or the most awesome jerkasses

!

...Okay, I'm done.


	2. The Application is sorry it's late!

Sorry, I could have sworn the app loaded! D: Now, for the rest of you follow this if you may. for those of you taht have already sent your applications, they will be noted and not ignored. again sorry .

Rule for the App:

1 Have the words NINJAS VS. PIRATES somewhere in your app, if you could please, so i know you have been paying attention to me.

Here's the App!

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Body Appearence:

Everyday clothing:

Formal clothing:

swimwear:

PJs:

Winter Clothes:

Accessories:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Habits:

Talents(can't be naturally the best at everything ;]):

How they act when they win:

How they act when they lose:

How do they act when they arrive:

How do they act around friends:

How do they act around enemies:

How do they act around their crushes:

Powers (up to five, no god mode, no invincibility):

Weaknesses(required):

Hero or Villian(optional)

Hero or Villan Name(optional)

Audition Tape(optional):

Any challenge ideas or advice to give?:

* * *

><p><strong>I will be taking 11 guys and 11 girls, not counting my own OCs (obivously they wont win)<strong>

**Also, I will be attempting to use PM messages to get votes, lets try to be mature about this. I will explain more when i have decided the contestants.**

**and with that LETS MAKE THIS EPIC!**


	3. The Few Characters So Far!

Here are the contestants so far! There is still room guys! Come on, I'll need more people or this will be very short. I dont want it to be short!

**Boys**

**Tyler Blissix (CodyontheBounce)**

**Janix Harris Yomigami(bunnies43)**

**Rogen Nicolai Townsend(Another Dead Hero)**

**Girls**

**Tonia Heart (El' Caliente)**

**Tabitha Vortex (Sexxy Malfloy)**

**Aphrodite Lovless (El' Caliente)**

**Desiree Succubus(MidnightBlueRose18)**

Come on, I need 7 more boys and 6 more girls! Also, if anyone wants to volunteer their character as the main antagonist, or even as a maniacal mastermind against the show, tell me.

**Swag, Safety, Superiority, and COOKIES!**


	4. Come On! I can't have a 7Person Season!

**I know more people are more interested than this! I still need 6 girls and 7 guys! I can't start until I have everyone! I'm taking any kinds of powers and people. You name it, I'll take it. Emo, goth, steampunk, poser, loser, freak, nerd, overachiever, they are all welcome here!**

**So SEND THEM IN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, check out my poll! I'm trying to make this as interactive as possible, but to do that I need some people to <span>interact!<span>**

**:D**

**-Clownround**


	5. Okay, we up to 12! We're halfway!

Okay, so here we go! Here's an update to the characters so far! Again! Exclaimation Point!

**Boys**

**Tyler Blissix (CodyontheBounce)**

**Janix Harris Yomigami(bunnies43)**

**Rogen Nicolai Townsend(Another Dead Hero)**

**John Spencer(thebookist)**

**Casper Talent(JumpersAndKittens)**

**Andrew Speed(LkMmImAs)**

**Girls**

**Tonia Heart (El' Caliente)**

**Tabitha Vortex (Sexxy Malfloy)**

**Aphrodite Lovless (El' Caliente)**

**Desiree Succubus(MidnightBlueRose18)**

**Gracie Flint(JumpersAndKittens)**

**Molly Fireflied(BXE)**

Okay, so I need 5 more guys and 5 more girls! Now we got some momentum! Keep this up, and I may have the story up before the end of this week! Half-way there! More Exclamation Points!

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!**

**-Clownround**


	6. The Gang all here, and full of DRAMA!

Okay, I know I keep posting so many of these so far things, but the sooner we get to the number I need, the sooner the physics-defying compitition can begin.

**Boys**

**Tyler Blissix (CodyontheBounce)**

**Janix Harris Yomigami(bunnies43)**

**Rogen Nicolai Townsend(Another Dead Hero)**

**John Spencer(thebookist)**

**Casper Talent(JumpersAndKittens)**

**Andrew Speed(LkMmImAs)**

**Tyler Joseph Francheski Debinedetto the III(BostonKid101)**

**David Sewnar(bunnies43)**

**Fudo Mizuki (I am an otaku and proud of it) **

**Yukio Mizuki (I am an otaku and proud of it)**

**Tsubasa Yukio(aoki tan)  
><strong>

**Girls**

**Tonia Heart (El' Caliente)**

**Tabitha Vortex (Sexxy Malfloy)**

**Aphrodite Lovless (El' Caliente)**

**Desiree Succubus(XxXLovableLoKittyXxX)**

**Gracie Flint(JumpersAndKittens)**

**Molly Fireflied(BXE)**

**Zoe Valentine/Ali-Anne(Mocha McCormick)**

**Arissa Zarate(loveprice)**

**Kylie Montague(loveprice)**

**Coraline Hexling(BXE)**

**Mikeala Darleen Watson (im an otaku and proud of it)**

**WHOOO-HOOOOO! DUDES, WE ARE DONE! SPACES ARE FILLED, CHRIS HAS GOTTEN HIS SADISTIC CHALLENGES READY, THE DRAMA HAS BEEN GAMMA-RADIATED, AND THE POLLS ARE SPEAKING LOUDLY! THE TEACHERS HAVE WON! Though I might include Chef, if I can work him in. WHOO! WE HAVE ALL THE PEOPLE!**

**LET'S SUPER-DRAMATICAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!<strong>

**-The Manaical Clown Bomber, Clownround**


	7. Which came 1st: The Teacher or the Kids?

A seagull flies over the old, nature at its funniest, "island" of Wawanakwa. Sasquawanakwa was on the dock, reading a newspaper, and sipping on a mug of water. All of a sudden, the camera faded to static and reappeared infront of a two tall silver towers. The camera then zoomed in on a familiar man with black shaggy hair, dark eyes, and a familiar smile.

" Hi, I'm Chris McClain, the host with the most," said Chris, his teeth shining in the sunlight. "And I'm here live at the new location for the fourth season of Total Drama. Total. Drama. Supernatural!"

His voice then took a sneering tone."You thought that we were going back to Camp Wawanakwa didn't you? LIke we would use that dump again. HA! Well, I'm gonna treat you to something good!"

He pulled out a remote with a big red button with the word 'BOOM' on it. With a flourish, and a sado-grin to match, he pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Sasquawanakwa was now taking a swim, his fur matted. He was swimming with a grin. After all, those strange furless creatures were gone, and he could enjoy his island in peace. The bear was on the dock now, eating some marshmellows. The bear waved, and the purple bigfoot waved back. Just a normal day, at last.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the heck, where's my explosion!" Chris yelled. He stamped his foot."INTERN!"<p>

A thin, blond kid immediately appeared by Chris' side. "Yes, Mr. McClain?"

" Where is my explosion?" Chris pouted, his lip curled.

"I don't know, sir," said the intern.

" Then get the bomb guy, and GET ME MY EXPLOSION!"

The intern jumped at Chris' high-pitched whine. Just as he was about to run, he saw something out the corner of his eye.

" Sir, look!"

" I don't care, unless its my boom."

" But sir, I think it is."

" WHAT!"

Chris and the intern looked up to see a large rocket propelled clown head moving across the sky. Chris got his grin back, and turned to the camera. With a grin even more fear-inducing than before, he said with glee. "Enjoy the show."

* * *

><p>The "island" was quiet, to say the least. Nature had reclaimed at least one part of its territory back. Who knows, maybe within a few months, Wawanakwa will become forest once ag-<p>

!

A huge explosion rocked Ontario, Canada. The ensuing mushroom cloud rose higher than any mushroom could dare to dream. Wawanakwa was wiped off the map! Bits of wood and grass flew out of the cloud. A large stream of animals, birds, and bears came out without their respective fur, feathers, etc.

Sasquawanakwa came out the water to see his home... in ruins. He floated for a second, and then began to bawl.

* * *

><p>"Dang it! No animals were hurt!" pouted Chris, disappointed at the lack of injury."Oh well, at least the explosion was huge! Did you see it? It was awesome!"<p>

* * *

><p>" Can't believe I have to do this again," said Chris, annoyed. He was sitting at the same disclaimer desk he sat at for Total Drama Action. " We, at the Total Drama Studios, do not condone the abuse and pain of animals. We knew the explosion was not going to harm animals, and did this with all caution."<p>

Under his breath he murmured." Like I, or the guy that made the bomb cares, but if I keep my paycheck."

The camera moved to see the mushroom cloud. "Yeah," explained Chris. " We just moved off to an island in the Salt Lakes, unknown by America or Canada, due to..." Chris held his hand out in that creepy fashion like when you are trying to be funny.

" Alien influence..."

"Anyway, that also has to do with the..." Chris trialed off. He took out a small notecard."...prem-ise of ... the.. season! We, and by we, I mean me and the producers, have realized after the whole volcano thing that we need more durable contestants. Superheroes! And Supervillians! Just people with powers in general. So we scoured the globe, sold the souls of interns, performed some rituals, and bargained with Satan, all to bring you this new season."

Chris then clapped his hands together. " Now before I introduce the contestants, this season has something not done before. We hope. We have teachers! What they are here for exactly will be explained when _everyone_ is here. But for now, here they are!"

Two people appeared behind Chris. Chris frowned. "Could have sworn... anyway, the first teacher is Kreegan Katum, also known as Massive. He has superstrength, and increased durability." A very muscled man in a tight short sleeve shirt, blue paratrooper pants, and black combat boots stood at salute. " Ready, and reporting for teaching, SIR!"

" Okay spaz, stand down," said Chris with a laugh. "Next, is Liora Maylen, also known as Psiora. She is 21, she is 5"9, and her measurements are 2-"

Chris was interupted by the floor deciding to pull his head to it. You could hear a small crack as the floor and Chris' head collided.

"OW!"

Psiora voice rang out, quiet, but loud all the same. "My measurements are none of the public's concern, but my powers include levitation, telepathy, and telekenisis."

Chris scratched his head, trying to put his hair back in place. "Anyway," he said coldly, sending an icy look towards Psiora. She smilled innocently." The other two teachers are-"

"Boo."

A sudden explosion under Chris' feet knocked him of his feet. However, instead of hitting the floor, he sank into it, dissappearing.

" I have a feeling, those two are up to no good," said Massive, his brown eyes narrowing.

" Just give them a second," said Psiora, smirking.

Chris popped back up, his eyes narrowed in frustration. You could hear a low chuckle, and a hysterical laugh. " I cant believe that worked, or that was even funny," said a quiet voice, chuckling.

A loud, but charismatic voice rang out. " Told you! And you said I had no funny jokes!"

" That would be our last two teachers, Hade and Clownround. Hade is a detective, and a mercenary. He can go into shadows, including others and his own. He can also create dark daggers. Meanwhile, Clownround... we don't know his agenda. He has no powers, just that he is very resillent, has a resistance to mental attacks, and is very good with-"

"Explosions," said Clownround, walking up behind Chris. He was pure white, with purple rings around his green eyes. He had orange hair, and a purple tophat on. He was wearing a purple ringmaster jacket with a red bandana around his neck. He had one black breeches, and big red clown shoes.

" Shameless author promotion," Hade coughed. His black hair covered his eyes, so only his mouth was visible. He had on a black trenchcoat on, and an ovecoat under it. He had on black baggy pants, and black loafers.

" Anyway, " said Chris, teeth clenched. "We are running out of time, but don't worry! We had Clownround take over a bunch of TV stations, and make a website, so well be back soon, with-"

He was pushed out the way by Clownround. With a bow, he completed the sentence. "- the contestants! This is Clownround (shameless author insertion joke here) saying see you next time to meet everyone, and start the first challenge on TOTAL. DRAMA. SUUUUUUPER-NAT-URAAAAAAALLLLL- LA!"

"... was that necessary?" asked Massive, with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes," said Clownround. " Yes it was."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter, at last, the contestants!<strong>

**Safety, Swag, Superiority, and Cookies!**


	8. This Long 1st Chappie: Contestants!

Chris stood infront of the building, his hair perfectly made, and his shirt perfectly pressed. He was staring into a mirror, checking his teeth.

"I wonder have my teeth gotten even more shiny?" he wondered aloud."Hrmm..."

"Chris," said the cameraman."We're on."

"Oh!" exclaimed Chris, putting his mirror away, and looking at the camera. "Hello, my adoring public! Chris McClain here, with the moment you have been waitng for. The contestants! Last time, and by last time I mean 15 minutes ago, we introduced the teachers! Some were quite nice". The screen showed Massive saluting to Chris.

" Others," he sneered Not so much."

The screen showed Clownround and Hade's prank, and Psiora introducing Chris' head to the floor. A snicker sounded.

" Here are our teachers," said Chris flatly. Massive, Psiora, Clownround, and Hade all walked behind Chris. Clownround gave an exaggerated sigh.

" Are you ever going to introduce the contestants," he questioned. "Or was building this place for nothing, and I will have a reason to level the place?" He pulled out an excessive amount of clown-head shaped bombs and smiled.

" No need, we are about to introduce them now!" Chris exclaimed. "Oh, and word to the wise, to get some of them here we had to lie, so if some of them seem T.O'd, that's why."

" Here's our first contestant!" Chris said with a flourish."I love my flourishes"

" The rest of us don't," Hade murmured under his breath.

A white and gold boat pulled up on to a dock nearby. Out came a tall girl with an hourglass figure. She had red curly hair down to her back. She adjusted her yellow tube top, and her red short shorts. She had red and white striped knee socks, and blue flats.

"Hello people of of the world! Molly Firefiled in the houes!" she yelled excitedly as she stepped off the boat. "MOLLY!" Chris yelled."That's my job!"

"And its house," said Psiora."Not houes."

"Gee," she shrugged."Tough crowd." She extended her hand to Chris. "Sorry about stealing your scthick."

" Nice to see some respect," smiled Chris, sending a pointed glare to the teachers. He took her hand, only to let go a moment later after feeling a harsh shock. Molly burst out laughing. "Joy buzzer! Hahahaha! Works everytime."

"Go, stand over there," snarled Chris. She went quietly, chuckling to herself. "I think I'm gonna like that girl." said Clownround, a smile touching his red lips.

" Next contestant," Chris said, putting his smile back on. The next boat dropped of a heavy-set looking boy wearing a dark gray Pantera T-shirt, a pair of sand brown cargo shorts, and black Adidas sneakers. He had sleek dirty blond hair that could be compared to one Cody from the other seasons. His turqoisue eyes scanned the area. "Tyler everyone," said Chris.

"Nice place," Tyler said, breaking into a "cool" smile. "Thanks dude," replied Chris." It just took the souls and lives of a few hundred interns!"

"Wait, what?" said Molly and Psiora at the same time. They looked pointedly at each other.

"Kidding! They're just in comas!" laughed Chris. "Now go and stand with Molly."

"Okay..." said Tyler. He turned from Chris and then saw Molly. "Hello."

He slid in beside her, and put his arm around her shoulder. " Hey babe, how you doin'? Name's Tyler."

"I know, Chris introduced you," remarked Molly, taking his arm off his shoulder."Sorry honey, you're not my type. Hope we can be friends though."

"We'll see," asserted Tyler, waggling his eyebrows.

" Our next contestant is..." Chris announced dramatically. The next boat pulled up, and out came two people. They looked somewhat similar. One was short and lean. He looked a little feminine, but more in the bishonen type of way, and scruffy red hair. He had on a bright red t shirt with black skinny jeans and a red belt, a black jacket with a zipper left open, and white sneakers. He smirked when he saw everyone, put his hands in his pockets, however everyone noticed he moved a little infront of the second person.

She looked very similar to the person she was behind,like in body structure, skin, and skintone, but there were some differences. She had long whitish-blue hair, with long bangs that covered her eyes and go to her nose. She had on a long sleeve white jacket with the zipper that went over herhands, zipped halfway showing her ice blue t shirt on the also had black skinny jeans and white sneakers. She moved behind the boy, adjusted the sapphire earring she wore, and put both hands on the lollipop she had.

"Yukio and Fudo Mizuki!" Chris announced. "Our identical twins! Well actually they are part of a set of four, but we couldn't bring all of them!"

"Finally, another girl!" Molly approved. "Nice to meet you... actually which one is which?"

"I would like to know her name as well," said Tyler, raising his eyebrows.

" Actually," Chris jeered. "A. The red one is Fudo, the blue one is Yukio, and B..."

"Yukio is a dude," said Psiora.  
>Everyone, even the other teachers, stared in shock. "THAT'S A DUDE!" Clownround blurted out.<p>

"Yeah, Yukio is a dude," said Fudo, speaking with a slight accent. "Is that a problem?" His right hand flared brightly.

"No, no," Chris interjected. "We have no problem with that! Go stand by the other two."

"Fine," said Fudo loudly. Then he toned his voice down and gently told Yukio, "Let's go." Yukio nodded, and they walked over. Molly had gotten over the shock, but Tyler sidled away closer to Molly.

"The next," Chris tried to get out, stifling his chuckles. "Contestant is..." The next boat pulled up with a young-looking girl in yellow sun dress. She had on white over-the-knee socks and black dolly shoes. She was small and slight, with no curves - she looked about 12. She had dark, very curly hair. She skipped off the boat, with a small smile on her face. "Hi, Mr. McClain, sir!"

"So now we are accepting toddlers," remarked Clownround with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm 15, sir," the girl corrected, giving him a small smile. He just smirked, and pulled out a bomb he began to tinker with. She didn't seem bothered by this, and turned back to Chris. "Aren't you post to introduce me sir?"

"Of course, you little munchkin!" smiled Chris. "This is Gracie Flint!"

"AWWWWWWWW!" exclaimed Molly. "She's freaking adorable!"

"Meh," Tyler shrugged.

Gracie smiled at Fudo and Yukio. Yukio just hid behind Fudo, but Fudo blushed a bit, before turning to take care of his brother.

"Could you go and stand with the others?" he asked.

"Sure!" Gracie said. She walked over. Everyone turned to wait for the next contestant, so no one except Psiora, Clownround, and Hade noticed the mischievious smirk she had on her face.

Off the next boat came a fearsome aura. Everyone immediately stepped back a bit, except for the teachers and Chris (he has no soul, like he gets scared). A boy stepped off. He was tall, pale as snow, and thin as a rail. He had on a crisp white button-down shirt with the first and last two buttons left open,black jeans, and white sneakers.

"Here's Tsubasa Yukio everyone!"announced Chris."You mind if I call you Yuki" We already have another Yukio."

"Yes," he said simply. He then scanned the other contestants, then he walked over to Gracie.

"Y-y-yes?" said Gracie as nicely as possible, fearing for her life. He looked down at her, squatted down, and patted her on the head. She looked caught between passing out, and looking confused. He stood up, and waited for the other contestants. Yukio popped out from behind Fudo, and stared for a few seconds at Yukio, then went back to hiding.

"Okay, so guess Tsubasa Yukio is Yukio, and Mizuki Yukio is either Yuki or Mizuki, got it?" shrugged Chris. Everyone either nodded, shrugged, or rolled their eyes.

"Next Contestant is..."said Chris, gesturing to the dock. Off the next boat a pale, average height girl girl of an peite hourglass figure. She had long black hair to her waist and green eyes. She had on a dark gray long sleeve blouse, knee length black skirt, and black high heel boots. She brushed hair out of her eyes, then opened her mouth...

"H-h-hi, my name... is-"

"Arissa Zarate, everyone!" Chris interjected, throwing his hands infront of her face. "Come on girl, we have only so much time before the government comes and takes back its televison stations."

"True," affirmed Clownround. "My co-workers are being paid by the hour, and they don't do jail-time for me."

Arissa Zarate moved over to the other contestants. She looked around, but was then grabbed by Molly. "Hiya, name's Molly." Molly unfortunately, still had the joybuzzer on her hand, so when it pressed into Arissa sleeve, it shocked her.

"Ow!" Arissa shrieked.

"OMG, " chattered Molly. "Sorry, that was for Chris, not you honey."

"It's okay," said Arissa quietly. "I don't mind."

Tyler rolled his eyes, and Fudo smirked as Molly held on to Arissa's arm tightly, and continued chatting away as Arissa just nodded.

"Haha, its a match made in heaven!" declared Chris. He then turned around to see a white, tall, strong-looking boy walking by him. He didn't even bother to look at Chris. He had on a army camo jean style vest over a black hoodie, which in turn was over his white wifebeater. He also had on dark blue jeans and brown steel toed boots. On the back of his vest was huge patch with a skeletal eagle over both the Russian and British flags and the number 6 under it. He also had a set of large aviator sunglasses,which he had on top of his head.

"Dude," protested Chris. "Not even a hello?"

"Hi," said Rogen, then he walked off to the group of contestants."Not a bad place."

"I think that's all were getting out of him," muttered Clownround.

"Here's our next contestant...Zoe Valentine!" announced Chris, forcing a smile back on his face. His smile then turned to horror as he saw the next boat hurtling towards the dock. "HIT THE DECK!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone jumped back, and Chris leaped out the way as the boat missed the dock entirely, hit the shore and sent a girl and her luggage flying out of the boat. The boat sank.

"Dude," Chris whined. "My boat!"

"Your boat!" Massive exclaimed. "What about the girl!" He ran over to the spot where she landed. She was skinny,yet atletic and curvy had peach skin tone She had wavy platinum blonde hair that reaches her mid-back with a black bow headband that kept her bangs out. She had gray colored eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had on a white dress shirt under a green sweater vest, navy knee-high jean shorts, and green high tops. Her neck was twisted in an sickening way, and so was her right arm. Her stomach had a gash on it.

"We have to get her to a doctor-"Massive was cut off when Zoe opened her eyes. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Then she exclaimed, "Fascinating! I don't think we had men as big as you on my planet."

"See," Chris chimed in. "She's fine, but MY BOAT ISN"T!"

Zoe got up out of the crater she made. The gash was sealed up by the time she got up. She snapped her neck back into place and her arm fixed itself.

"Her regeneration factor is remarkable,"marveled Massive. She then walked over to the contestants, saying about how humans were so different. She then stood by Rogen, thought for a minute, then sat in the lotus position.

"Okay..." said Chris."Our next contestant is-"

"I've been standing here for five minutes Chris," said a snide voice.

Everyone turned from Zoe to see a average height girl with an hourglass figure and a mane of red hair to her hips with a purple streak. She had on aurple off-the-shoulder top, shot blue jean skirt, and healed sandals. She swung her hips and smirked.

"Hello boys."

Immdiately Tyler smiled and put on his cool look. Fudo blushed again, and Yuki hid behind him, blushing as well. Rogen face didn't show anything. Yukio was not impressed. The girls rolled their eyes.

Tyler strided over towards her. "Hey, gorgeous, what's your name?"

Aphrodite," said the girl."Aphrodite Lovless."

"Name's Tyler," he replied, trying to sound suave."Tyler Bissix, but you can call me Ty."

"I'll remember that," she said seductively, flicking his nose. She then began to strut over towards the others, but then...

"Here's our next contestant!" announced Chris, wiping his nosebleed on a tissue in his pocket."Desiree Succubus!"

Another attractive girl stepped off the boat. She was around 5"7 with a curvy figure. She had short black hair in a Rhianna pixiecut. She was wearing a black midriff tube top showing alot of her breasts, black denim shorts, and black latex thigh high boots. As you can imagine, this attracted attention.

"Are you sure," Clownround murmured to Hade."that we can't fraternize with the contestants?"

"Yes,"replied Hade."I'm sure. Besides she's like only what, 17! How old are you?"

"...I would say, but then the RCMP, the FBI, SWAT, K9, CIA, MI6, KGB, NASA, and every Twilight fangirl would find a way to hunt me down."

"Like they could hunt you down with only your ag- wait, Twilight fangirls?"

"Just a word of warning, don't ever burn down Stephanie Meyer's house, and her transcripts of her next book. Or try to assasinate Taylor Lautner or Robert Patterson. They have resources, and more informants than the mafia. Trust me, I know."

"...you've been around," Hade summed up.

"Yeah," Clownround replied. Then he perked up."Oh, catfight!"

Desiree was flirting with Fudo, who was blushing and responding quite quietly for once, until Aphrodite walked up and poked her.

"What do you think you're doing?"asked Aphrodite.

"Talking with the cute boy, what do you think?"replied Desiree.

"How about getting a shirt before even trying to start a conversation?"

"How about you get an attitude check, what your beef?"

"My beef is the fact you can't keep your girls in line," said Aphrodite, poking Desiree in the chest.

"Uh, who was flirting with Tyler just a moment ago, red?"

"So what, I like attention, that's a little much don't you think?"

Tyler leaned over towards Fudo."Shouldn't we stop them?"

They looked at each other. "Nah," they said at the same time. Yuki just hid behind Fudo.

"Hooker."Desiree cameback.

"Easy." sneered Aphrodite.

"Clowngirl."

"Rhianna wannabe."

"Thrift-store shoplifter."

"Oooooh, you little.."

"You started it, Aphro-bitch!"

"That's you, you're"

"ENOUGH!"-

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Both Desiree and Aphrodite turned from each other to see Rogen cracking his knuckles, and Fudo lighting a flame in his hand.

"You're scaring my brother,"said Fudo simply. Yuki had seem to shrink even more behind Fudo. Desiree took one look at Fudo, then Aphrodite.

"I don't wanna scare the kid," said Desiree simply. She walked back to Fudo and Yuki."Sorry for scaring you."

"Fine," replied Fudo. Yuki just nodded.

"Guys, we have three more contestants." injected Chris. He gestured to the three people now on the dock.

"When did they get here?" said Tyler, not noticing them at first.

"While y'all were watching the cat fight," Chris said happily. Aphrodite and Desiree sneered at each other. "Can you believe that one of them, Desiree, is somehow a hero?" he muttered to the camera alone, snickering.

"Here are the three that arrived. Coraline Hexling, Janik Harris Yomigami, and Tyler Joseph Francheski Debinedetto the III! Great, another Tyler. Can't you people get better names!"

Coraline was a slender, pale, around 5"4 girl. She had freckles on her face, and black curly hair with neon streaks about to her shoulders. She was wearing white stockings, thigh high black boots, a navy blue skirt, a purple shirt, and gray jacket. "Hi...my name is Coraline..."she said in a soothing, yet monotone voice.

"Emo much?" sneered Aphrodite.

"Plastic much?"replied Coraline. She seemed to float over beside Zoe, who was still in the lotus positon, and sit beside her.

"I guess she doesn't care for you too much," said Tyler Joesph Franchesiki Debinedetto the III."Then again, you can't have everyone be nice." He was sort of a scrawny, tall guy. He had short dirty blonde hair, dimples, and sapphire eyes. He had no facial hair. He had sunglasses and a cowboy hat.

Beside him was Janik. He was very muscular, tall and imposing. His amber eyes were sunken into his face, and his auburn hair was short. He had on black jeans, white checkered shirt and a red skull cap, and black performace gloves with metal rings on each fingerless tips. Janik just walked by Tyler and sat on a rock by the dock. Meanwhile, Tyler went to be with the others.

"Okay, I don't have the freaking patience for this, two Tylers, two Yukios, and so many contestants," Chris snarled. "But here are the next two conetestants!"

One of the boys was scrawny and small, with plain, but messy brown hair. His eyes were large and hazel. He was a bit pale with a few freckles. He had on plain blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a black hoodie."Well, Thyme,"he said to himself."This place doesn't look to bad."

"Uh," asked Molly kindly."Who are you talking to, Honey?"

"My friend Thyme," tittered Caspar, his eyes shifting."And before you say anything, yes, he's my friend. Please don't make a joke like I know you are going to, ma'am."

Aphrodite shut her mouth, looking shocked at the kid.

"Guys," smirked Chris."This little detector is Caspar Talent."

The other one was a pale-ish, light brown boy with freckles and black hair/w red was short and spiky, like rolled out of bed look. He had on patched up jeans, black t-shirt, leather vest covered in pockets and thick "blind-man" glasses. However, you could notice a very disturbing feature just from behind the glasses. He had green buttons sewn in for eyes.

"This is...David...Sewnar..."said Chris hesitantly."Okay, who the hell picks these people?"

Chris all of a sudden couldn't see. His eyes just went white. "AH! My eyes!"

"You don't pick on me," sneered David."I don't blind you." He walked over to a place by himself. Everyone aside from Caspar, Yukio, and Rogen moved a slight bit away from him.

Chris' eyesight returned. "Next," he panted. "Contestant."

Two more got off the boat. The first was another small girl who was unusually small, petite, cute and fraigile looking. She had long strawberry blonde was wearing an ice blue spagetti strap dress, with white leggings and slipper shoes.

"HI CHRIS!"exclaimed the girl excitedly."You okay!"

"Finally," Chris sighed."A nomral contestant."

"Hey,"Aphrodite protested."What am I, Chris?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"A bitch,"muttered Desiree.

Aphrodite glared at her. Chris went on with the introduction."Everyone, this is Tabitha Vortex."

"Hey Chris," Tabitha said excitedly. "Did you know that if you adjust the engine wires in the boat, and replace the engine exhaust with one not from the 1990s, like with a Barr Marine Manifold, you could get knew contestants here around about 30% faster?"

Everyone stared at her for a minute. Chris replied slowly,"Uh... thanks."

"No problem!"

She skipped over towards the group. She walked up to Yukio."You're kind of scarey, sir!"

Yukio looked down at her. He patted her on the head. She giggled and skipped over beside Molly and Arissa.

The second was a tall, skinny, cacusasian boy. He had on a plain black t-shirt and cargo shorts. He had a book in his hand. "Hi, everyone. How y'all doing?"

"Just great now that there someone with some friendliness and some words about him," said Molly, her arm still around Arissa..

"Hey now," interjected Tyler Joesph Franchesiki Debinedetto the III.

"Sorry, honey," apologized Molly.

"That is John Spencer. So now we have two children," said Chris."Okay, next two contestants!"

The boat was now apparently carrying in twos, because the boat again dropped off two more contestants. First came a boy with a lean bulid. He had on a black tee, with faded out grey jean and black and grey hightops.

"This is Andrew Speed."

Andrew just waved, and walked beside Rogen.

"Social much?"asked Chris. Andrew just shrugged.

The second was small, cute, petite, with the beginings of a cute hourglass figure. She had a small bust, and a slim waist. She had a heart-shaped face with plump pink lips and long lashes, with icey green eyes under them.

"Okay, three children," Chris corrected." here's Tonia Heart."

"Nice to meet all of you," she said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you too," said Tyler Joesph Franchesiki Debinedetto the III.

"Sup', said Molly.

"Hello,"Tonia replied. She went to stand by the others. Meanwhile the next boat pulled up, and you could all of a sudden hear a scream.

"GET ME OFF OF THIS FRICKIN' BOAT RIGHT NOW!"

A lean, and slightly tan girl with long black hair that reached the back of her knees in a loose braid jumped off the boat with a yell. She had on a white button down short sleeve with a blue jean knee length skirt, and sneakers. She then realized that everyone was staring at her. "Oh, hi!"she said, brushing some straids of hair out of her face. "I'm Mika-Ella!"

"Mikeala,"Chris corrected.

"Whatever!"

"You look fun!" laughed Molly.

"So do you!"snickered Mikeala. They immediately shook hands. "You're much better than the looney on the boat!"

"I am not a looney!"a voice protested. Off walked a girl with, as most of the dudes noticed in order, DD bust,  
>hourglass figure, tanned skin, platinum blonde hair in a long braid reaching about mid back, and blue eyes. "Hi everyone, I'm Kyline Montague. You may hold your applause."<p>

"Yet," Tyler Bissix said "smoothly.""I wish I could applause, hello, gorgeous."

"You're out of pick-up lines for the day,"snickered Molly.

"Nice try,"said Desiree gently, hand on his shoulder."I though it was cute."

Tyler blushed.

"I have to admit, this place isn't what I thought I would be. My house is ten times bigger than this place, and we didn't have our hired help dress so frivouously."

Kyline looked at Clownround. Clownround's eyes narrowed."You want to repeat that, princess." All of a sudden, before you could even blink, he had a large amount of bombs in his hands, all connected by a string."Wanna bet, I can pull all these pins before you blink, loser?"

"Chill," said Psiora."Don't need murder on the first day."

"Fine," Clownround huffed. The bombs disppeared.

"Okay, and here are the last two," Chris cheered. Under his breath the muttered,"Finally."

Out walked two of the last people. One was tan-skinned, with short shaggy black hair, and a smirk on his face. He had wraparound headphones on his ears, and a cross around his neck. He was wearing a white shirt with Chesire cat on it, and black underarmor. He also had black baggy jeans with two belts around his waist. He had black Converses. "Well, this place looks interesting."

The last girl was kind of hidden. She was white, and had on beige short-shorts, and a white and green hoodie on. Her face was hidden in the shadow of her hood. She didn't say a word.

"The boy is Allen Azrael, and the girl is Krya Slained," said Psiora.

"Okay, I think the gang's all here!" Chris yelled."And we're are out of time for now!"

"Yeah, and,"interjected Clownround."My buds just got caught by some heroes, we are off the air for now."

"So, until next time,"smiled Chris."wait until the first challenge, on TOTAL! DRAMA! SSUUUU-PER-NATURALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-LA!"

"Are you going to do that everytime?"asked Psiora.

"Blame Clownround, not me," replied Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thin, and If I did your character right! Now after the end of Chapter three is going to be a info dump, including how voting is going to work. But until then...<strong>

**SAFETY, SUPERIORITY, SWAG, AND COOKIES**

**-Clownround **


	9. United we Stand, Divided They Are TEAMS!

Chris was walking down a hall, the teachers and contestants behind him."Hi, this is your handsome host, Chris McClain!"  
>"They know your name already," remarked Psiora.<br>"No one asked you," replied Chris snarkily. "Now, last time, we got our long introduction for our contestants, who are by the way, SUPERPOWERED! That's right, my adoring public, each and everyone of these hormonal teens are empowered with an ability beyond human comprehension!"  
>"Now, to the tour of our new Total Drama Towers," continued Chris."Now we are in the staff tower, where all of the larger facilities are."<br>"And we care why..." asked David, his eyes rolling to the top of his head.  
>"Considering this is the place where we give you food, as well as hold eliminations, I would think that you would care a little,"replied Chris.<br>"...Please," gestured David."Continue."  
>Chris smirked, "As I thought. Now, we are nearing the mess hall. Here your food will be created by..."<br>All of a sudden, the silver door to the mess hall broke down to show a Samuel L. Jackson looking hulk with a yellow-green shirt, green pants, and an apron. He had a chef's hat upon his head.  
>"Oh heck no!" exclaimed Mikeala. "I am not having my food prepared by that poor excuse of a Chef!"<br>Chef Hatchet had a vein pop out of his forehead."MY COOKING IS FINE MAGGOT, IT'S THE INGREDIENTS THAT ARE TERRIBLE!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," murmured Aphrodite, snickering to herself.

"Anyway," said Chris, annoyed at being interrupted."Chef Hatchet, whether if you believe me or not, can actually cook. His good cooking is a reward to the winners, and the stuff the original contestants got is for the losers."

"Whatever team I am on better not lose," demanded Kyline. "I recieved five-star meals everyday, and I don't intend on changing my diet of caviar, eggs-"

"DO YOU EVER STOP!" screamed Mikeala.(Ow! OW! Okay, the heck did I let you in my narration thingy?)

"Chill girl," said Molly. She patted her new friend. Mika-Ella took a deep breath."Better?" asked Molly.

"Better," agreed Mika-Ella. "It's just being stuck on that boat with that girl, Ugh!"

"I take offense to that," interjected Kyline."I am a great person, and many a male would love to be stuck on a boat with me!"

"Me included," agreed Tyler Bissix, sticking his head beside Kyline.

"...No one asked you," replied Mika-Ella.

The group came up to another silver door. Chef pressed it open to reveal an auditorium, with a large amount of chairs with desks attached to them.

Chris explained, "Here is the auditorium, where I will be making announcements, holding some challenges, and...

All of the sudden the lights dimmed, and a spotlight shined on Chris."The Elimination Ceremony!"

"Here, you will be voting for one of your fellow peers if your team, when decided, lose a challenge. If you do not get an action figure," he continued, holding up a caped action figure." you are out of the contest. And you can't come bac... oh, who am I kidding, you all will probably sneak back on anyway!"

"For a fee, I will help you get back!" intejected Hade, a smirk on his face.

Chris looked at him pointedly.

"What?" asked Hade." I am a business man first, a teacher second."

"Let's keep moving," said Chris irritatedly. The group continued all the way to a little room jutting out of the wall. The silver door was slightly ajar.

"This is the confessional bo-" Chris started to explain, but Desiree ran into the room before he could finish. "Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam: Thinks thats she's a little too excited...<strong>

**Desiree: Ok well, this is so far going both good and bad. Though I wonder, what was Aphro-bitch's problem anyway? Like she knows what a demoness is capable of. Besides, so what if I flirt a little, its a sex or die life for me. However, I do feel bad for scaring the kid. Hrmmm... I wonder if he's over seventeen or he is young as he looks? After all, in demoness years, plus 17 is technically an adult.**

* * *

><p>"I was going to say that this is where you can confess, say hello, or just say something," restarted Chris. "But I think Desire got the message before I said a word."<p>

Desiree walked out, brushing off her shorts.

"So, now what I think you all have been waiting for," said Chris dramatically. "The teams!"

"Finally!" shouted Fudo, getting impatient.

"Now, there are some conditions to the teams," announced Chris, taking out a sheet of paper."One, the Mizuki's parents have made us promise not to split up Yuki and Fudo, due to Yuki's... shyness. Don't need a blizzard blast the whole place."

Yuki just hid, but not before peeking at Yukio, Desiree, and Aphrodite and blushing.

"Two, we will provide DECENT, not five-star, maybe three to two-star rooms. However, if we catch any of the boys going to the girls rooms, and vice versa, the room privilages will be revoked for one night. If it continues, you may lose your room."

"WHY!" exclaimed Tyler with indignace.

"You are all mostly teenagers, with raging hormones, and the ability to... well, let's just say the producers don't want to be destroyed by a large amount of angry parents."

"Shame," murmured Desiree.

"Now if I call your name, go stand over by the red plaque of wood attached to the left wall. Kyra."

Kyra just walked over there.

"Arissa."

Arissa nodded shakily, until Molly gave her shoulder a pat, then Arissa gained a little composure.

"Coraline."

Coraline seemingly floated over to the wall.

"Tyler Bissix."

"On the team with 3 beautiful ladies," Tyler said "smoothly.""Alright."

"Good luck, Tyl-" started Desiree, but was interupted by Chris.

"John."

John Spencer just smiled.

"Tonia."

"Pleasant," replied Tonia simply. She gracefully walked over towards the growing group.

"Janik."

Janik growled, then padded over towards the group, then after a moment, crouched by Coraline.

"Desiree."

Desiree smiled, and strided over there."Thank you Chris!"

Chris blushed, wiped his nose, then continued. "Casper."

"This okay with you Thyme?" asked Casper to his friend. After a few minutes, Casper nodded, then hurried over to the group.

"That child concerns me," said Psiora, shaking her head.

"He concerns all of us," sneered Clownround, eyebrow raised.

Chris went on, "Rogen."

Rogen nodded, then strode over to the group, close enough to still be near, but a little off.

"Tabitha."

"Excellent timing Chris," smiled Tabitha.

"...and, Allen."

"Sweet," smiled Allen. He drifted over towards the group.

"Now, for everyone that is left, head over towards the green sign on the right wall.

"Mikeala."

"Mika-Ella," Mika-Ella corrected.

"Whatever. Molly."

"Nice! See you round Arissa!" yelled Molly, before going and giving a fist-bump to Mika-Ella.

"Kyline."

"Excellent," said Kyline pompously. "You should be glad to have me."

"NOOOOOO!" Mika-Ella fell to her knees.

"I can see this is going to be a problem," sighed Molly, patting her new friend on the back.

"Andrew."

"Okay," said Andrew simply. He walked over there, still reading his book.

"Tyler Joesph Franch- can I just call you Joesph, dude?" asked Chris.

"I don't see why not," replied Joesph, walking over to the other side.

"Zoe."

"No problem Chris," said Zoe, getting up from the lotus position she was in and walking to the other side.

"Fudo and Yuki."

"Come on Yuki," said Fudo, holding his brother's hand. Yuki held on to his brother's hand and his other on his lolipop as they went over to the other side.

"Gracie."

"Okey-Dokey!" said Gracie as she skipped over towards the group. She smirked again when everyone had turned their attention back to Chris.

"Why does it feel like if we say anything, things will go downhill from there?" whispered Clownround to Hade.

"Cause it will," replied Hade.

"Just checking."

"David."

"About time, plastic man," sneered David, walking over.

"Yukio."

Yukio nodded, and walked briskly to the other side.

"... and Aphrodite."

"Took you long enough," glared Aphrodite.

"You ones over there by the red sign," announced Chris. "shall be known as ... the Superb Supermen!"

The red sign flipped to show a red Superman symbol.

"And you over by the green sign," continued Chris. "will be known as... the Herculean Heroes!"

The green sign flipped over to show a man flexing, with a H on his chest.

"Now, a few final words before we take you to your rooms. You are probably all wondering exactly what the teachers are doing here, right?"

"Actually, yeah," answered Mika-Ella.

"Well, for a few reasons. One is to help me and Chef monitor you, and make sure this show doesn't go rated R. However, also, they are here to help you learn to use your powers, if you want the help. They will help with the challenges, as well as be all around helpers."

"Even the clown guy?" asked David.

David blinked for a second, then cried out in shock as a flash bang was thrown in his face. "Dude, what the hell! I wasn't even trying to be mean that time!"

"Whoops," shrugged Clownround. "My finger slipped."

"Yes," continued Chris, trying to hold in a snicker. " Even Clownround."

"Now let Chef and the teachers show you to your rooms," said Chris, walking off.

"Where are you going?" asked Aphrodite.

"My room," Chris yelled back over his shoulder, striding off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We don't have a room... or are we our room?<strong>

**Aphrodite: What kind of freaking host leaves his cast on the FIRST DAY? He's lucky he has my money.**

* * *

><p>The teachers and Chef lead the two groups to each part of the building for each team. Clownround and Massive went with the Superhumans, and Psiora, Hade, and Chef went with the Heroes.<p>

"Now there are two rooms-" started Clownround with the Superhumans.

"-one for the boys, and one for the girls-" Massive went on.

"-so each of you will have to-" said Chef, glaring at the contestants.

"-decide among yourselves-" Hade continued.

"- who beds in which room in which bed," finished Psiora.

"Enjoy yourselves," smirked Clownround. The teachers walked off. The boys of each team walked in their rooms, and the girls into theirs.

"I call top bunk!" said Aphrodite immediately.

"Why do you get top bunk," asked Kyline immediately after. "I want top bunk."

"Who cares?" replied Aphrodite.

"I do," replied Kyline. "So do millions of people in the world, wanting to see my beautiful face. I need my beauty sleep. ON THE TOP BUNK."

" I need mine," said Aphrodite.

"Hold, the heck up," interjected Molly, holding up sticks between the girls. "Here's a simple way of doing this. There are three bunk beds. So shortest sticks get the bottom beds, longest sticks get the top."

"...Fine," said both of them at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: 5, 6, pick up Sticks...<strong>

**Molly: Great. Two divas, one room, and way too much ego. I can smell the catfight from a lightyear away.**

**Gracie: They both have an obscene amount of pride and vanity. This could be useful.**

* * *

><p>Everyone drew sticks.<p>

"Facinating! We never played this game on our planet," Zoe murmured to herself. "I have a short stick!"

"Can I bunk with you?" asked Gracie sweetly.

"Okay!" replied Zoe. "Bunking... interesting word..."

"I got a short stick!" yelled Mika-Ella.

"I got a long one!" yelled back Molly.

"Bunk buddies?"

"Sweet!"

"I have the long stick," sneered Aphrodite.

"Not fair," whined Kyline. "Redo!"

"Enjoy bottom bunk, princess," snickered Aphrodite.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We have no bunk bed, we need no games!<strong>

**Kyline: IT"S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT( she goes on like this for a while, so I'll just spare you the time. You're welcome, Mika-Ella. Can you leave now?)**

* * *

><p>The Herculean Heroes boys just got in their PJs, and got in random beds.<p>

"Night," said Joesph.

"Night," replied the boys.

"Sleep well," Fudo told Yuki.

"Night big bro," said Yuki in a small voice.

* * *

><p>The Superb Superhuman girls went to sleep in a similar way to the boys. Coraline bunked with Arissa, Kyra bunked with Desiree, and Arissa bunked with Tabitha. Simple.<p>

* * *

><p>The Superb Superhuman boys did the same. Rogen with Allen, Tyler with Janik, and John with Casper, much to John's dismay.<p>

As the lights went out, John prayed quietly, "Please don't talk in your sleep, please don't talk in your sleep, please don't talk in your sleep, please don't talk in your sleep-"

"I can't go to sleep Thyme," Casper whispered quietly.

"Damnit."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ends Day 1, with tomarrow being Challenge Day. I was going to explain exactly the elimation process,as well as hold the challenge in this, but I decided to wait after the next chapter. Bear with me, typing all of this is harder than it looks. <strong>

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!**

**- Your Maniacal Mad Bomber, Clownround.**

**P.S. REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	10. The 1st Fifth of the 1st Challenge!

John trudged to the mess hall slowly, his eyes hooded, a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. As you can imagine, he didn't get much sleep last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Luckily, we need no sleepage!<strong>

**John: Casper talked to "Time", or "Thime", or whoever for half the night! By the time I got to sleep, I had to wake up! I swear, this needs to be fixed, or I am going to die from sleep depravation.**

**Allen: I'm sorry for leaving John with Casper, but no offense, he's the only one we can afford to be sleepless. Well, aside from Rogen, but that guy could probably only get a minute of sleep and still be fine. Which is what I bet he got due to Casper and his murmuring, as well as Janik and his snoring. He seems like a cyborg or something. Speaking of powers, Chris never told everyone what everyone elses powers were. What is he up to?**

**Tyler: That wasn't so bad *he starts stretching* Janik's snoring, and Casper's sleep talking was a bit annoying, but all in all, pretty swell! Now, the Ty is ready and raring to go. Bring on the challenges, and bring on the chicks!**

**Rogen:...*He looks around, and see what the room looks like. It is basically a brown, wood room with a makeup desk and a red swivel chair. Rogen pulls out a poster of Metallica and lightly smirks***

* * *

><p>John got in line with everyone else. Molly was infront of him, she turned and looked him up and down. "Dude, you okay? You look like you fought with your bed, and the bed won."<p>

John looked at her. "Casper likes to chat with his friend at night," he deadpanned.

"Thyme right?"

"I personally don't care as of right now."

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Two hours."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. Speaking of which, where is the little sleep talker anyhow?"

"At the table, near the end."

Casper was sitting at the edge of the Superb Supermen table, talking to...seemingly nothing.

"Maybe his power is to see the dead," suggested Mika-Ella, who was infront of Molly.

"Or he can see invisible beings from other dimensions," said Molly, stroking her chin.

"Or maybe he just crazy," snickered David.

"Hey," said Molly, her eyes narrowing. "Leave the guy alone."

"Sure thing," sneered David. "Would you like to do anything else for you, campfire?"

Molly snarled, and David just grinned. Just then it was David's turn for food. Chef Hatchet looked through him, not even looking like he cared.

"I'd like some scrambled eggs, some ham, and some orange juice please."

Chef put the eggs and ham on his plate. "The orange juice dispenser is by the coffee machine."

"Thanks," smirked David.

"I can tell I am not going to like that guy," Molly whispered, her teeth clenched.

"You must give him a chance," said Tonia politely. "After all, he may just be wary of us."

"Doubtful," said Molly. "Tonia, rig-"

"DO YOU WANT CHA FOOD, OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO SHOVE IT DOWN YA THROAT!"

Chef Hatchet was glaring at Molly, a vein popping out of his forehead. He had his meat cleaver up. Molly requested in a very small voice, "Boiled Eggs, some coffee, and some lava rocks please."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Luckily, we don't have to deal- wait, lava rocks?<strong>

**David: Ok, I may have been a bit harsh, this is not bad team I'm on. Besides I'm just happy to not be on the same team as Janik, the animal boy...*shudders*. Besides, If there is a challenge where we have to fight, I'll just give them a good show. If they saw how I really fight, high chance they would be scared not because of how I fight, but how they might die...*Smiles devilously***

**Molly: *eating some black chuncks of something* I just know Mika-Ella, Arissa, and I are going to be great friends. However, I am worried about that David fellow. He's kind of creepy, and his attitude kind of irritates me. * holds bag up * **(Lava rock? She eats lava rock? Yes, Mika-Ella, she eats lava rock. NOW GET OUT MY NARRATION THINGY!)

* * *

><p>Yuki was sitting by his brother, like always, meanwhile Fudo was talking to Gracie.<p>

"So then, when my sister wasn't looking," he was going on about. "I grabbed one of her plants, took it to my room, and surrounded it in fire. My sister was freaking out, you should have seen her face! I had burrs in my shoes for a few weeks but it was worth it!"

He and Gracie laughed.

Yuki tugged on Fudo's collar. Fudo turned to him. "Yeah, Yukio?"

Yuki pointed at Tsubasa Yukio, who was reading a book at the time, and then at himself. Fudo nodded, "You wanna go talk to him?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes please."

"Gotta go Gracie," said Fudo, standing up. "Talk later?"

"Sure thing," replied Gracie with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Unfortunately, we can only face and warn the fourth wall.<strong>

**Gracie: My strategy is simple. Gather friends around my cute and innocent persona, and convince them to vote my way everytime. If not, I'll go about it the way Heather did. Except-**

**Aphrodite:*she sat down in the chair, legs crossed with a smile on her face* -where she failed, her social skills-**

**Both: -I'll surpass and exceed.**

**Clownround: I sense an evil seducer vs. an evil cutie battle approaching... Fun!**

**Chris(outside the confessional): You're not a contestant, you're not supposed to be in there!**

**Clownround: You want me to set off an explosion under you so huge, Chef will be able to use your remains for his next culinary catastrophe?**

**Chris(outiside): No.**

**Clownround:*He pulls out a small little remote with a button, he presses multiple times, setting off explosions in random places, while yelling* THEN LEAVE!... Oh, Metallica poster on the wall.**

* * *

><p>True to her word, Aphrodite was talking to Joesph, making him blush with every compliment. Her plans were already in motion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Excessive Flirtation Device, just above us.<strong>

**Coraline: I've only been here one day and already I can tell some people are only here to win, some are here for fun, while Zoe is here because she wanted to visit a strange new planet. All in all, this may be even sort of... fun.**

* * *

><p>Coraline sat between Kyra and Allen. They had managed to start up a friendly converstion.<p>

"So what's your power Coraline?" asked Kyra curiously.

"Well," Coraline began. "I can control shadows, use magic, and-"

"This is your handsome host speaking," the loudspeaker interupted."I repeat this is your handsome host, Chris McClain speaking. Meet me in the auditorium, I repeat meet me in the auditorium."

"Well, I'll tell you later," said Coraline, getting up.

"Sure," smiled Allen.

Everyone was gathered in the auditorium, sitting in their respective teams sides. Chris stood in front of them, with Clownround, Psiora, and Hade behind him.

"Hi," smiled Chris. "Are all of you ready for your first challenge?"

"I was wondering when it was going to happen," said Andrew, eyebrow raised.

"The challenge is very simple. Each of you will come up stage and try to retreive a statue."

"Really?," said Aphrodite. "Simple, this is too easy. Where are the statue's"

"Well,"smirked Clownround. "Every single one of them is on one of us teachers, divided in preperation for your powers. If you can get the statues off of us, you will offically be... 1% ready for the rest of the show."

Everyone shifted a little at first. Smiling sadistically, Chris jeered," So whose first?"

"...I'll go!"

Mika-Ella walked up the stage, having cocky look in her eye.

"Okay," said Chris. "Your statue is with... Clownround!"

She walked up to the bomb-laden clown. "Let's do this!"

Clownround held up the statue. It looked just like Mika-Ella. Mika-Ella charged at Clownround, trying to grab the statue. He swiftly moved out the way, dodging with ease. This went on for a minute, until the most interesting thing happened. Mika-Ella's hair began to stir, and then launched itself at Clownround.

"WHOAH!" exclaimed the Maniacal Clown Bomber, jumping out the way. It was now Clownround on the ropes as Mika-Ella manuevered her hair to trap him with every movement he made. He was surrounded. Mika-Ella smirked.

"Give it up Clownround," she said. "Give me the statue."

"Hrmmmm," Clownround thought. He grabbed the flower he had on his lapel. "Nah!"

He squeezed it by the stem, and instead of water, fire streamed out. Her hair caught the flame. "OH NO!" exclaimed Mika-Ella, pulling her hair back and patting out the fire. She saw something roll by her feet. It was a flash bang. "Damn."

The flash went off, and the light faded to show Mika-Ella on the floor, out cold.

"Own," smirked Chris."and since Mikeala went first, it appears the Herculean Heroes are all going first!"

The team groaned.

"I spy, with my little eye, the person who wants to go next," smirked Chris. "Yukio! Your opponent is Hade! Now to make sure you don't end up accidentally hitting anyone in the crowd, you will be fighting in this conveiently placed glass box!"

Behind him appeared three glass walls, each one landing on the stage. Plot-convienently, all the teachers except for Hade, and Chris were off the stage by the time the walls landed. The only two in there were Yukio and Hade."

Hade held up the statue. Yukio just lifted his hand. Hade's hand began to let go of the statue.

"Oh," realized Hade. "Manipulating the water in my blood, huh? Okay, let's try this."

Hade sunk into his shadow. Yukio immediately got ready, icicles forming on his fingers.

"Behind you."

Yukio was hit in the back by a black gloved fist. He stumbled before regaining himself and launching a few icicles, but no one was there.

"Too slow."

Yukio was slammed upside the head, stunning him for a second. He launched a few more icicles, but again hit nothing.

"Come on, I know you're smarter than that."

Yukio was swept of his feet as two hands pulled him down. Yukio closed his eyes for a second, and all of his legs, as well as the two hands were frozen.

"Nice job kid," said Hade. "Now what?"

Yukio just concentrated. The ice began to melt into water on his legs, everywhere except for where the hands were. Yukio jumped up, pulling Hade with him. Hade's torso came out. "Uh Oh," said Hade. Yukio had encased his hands in an ice claw, and was pointing it as Hade.

"The statue," Yukio said, the repressive aura building around him, cold winds blazing.

"All yours," smiled Hade, letting the statue float on shadow energy to Yukio. Yukio defroze Hade's hands from his shins.

"Point for the Herculean Heroes!" exclaimed Chris.

Everyone on the Heroes team cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Cheer.<strong>

**Yuki: That was kinda cool...*blushes, then realizes what he's doing* Not that I- well *places his hand on the lollipop in his mouth, and runs out the confessional* Fudo!**

* * *

><p>"Next up we have," smiled Chris. "Ms. Montague! Your statue is with Psiora."<p>

Kyline glided over to Psiora, who had went inside the glass box. "Are you going to give me the statue?"she said, expecting her to say yes.

"No," said Psiora, just standing there.

"Oh well," Kyline sighed. "The help should never say no to me."

Psiora closed her eyes. Kyline's purse began to rumble, and all of a sudden, gold came out of it and charged Psiora! However, just as it was about to hit, it just went harmlessly around her. Kyline looked shocked. Psiora smiled menacingly. "My turn," she smiled as psychic energy swirled around her.

Kyline screamed, then ran off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wow.<strong>

**Molly: That-**

**David: Was-**

**Gracie: Completely-**

**Mika-Ella: HILARIOUS! Did you see the look on her face. I got knocked out, but that was just pathetic! I would give anything to record it! Oh wait*she looked at the camera* IT IS! HAHAHAHHA!...Hey, a Metallica poster. We can put up posters? *She pulls out of hammerspace a poster of Pink, and smiles.***

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>OMG," wheezed Chris between laughs."That...was...priceless!"

"Princess," Clownround snorted.

"The...next," puffed Chris. Òperson...to go is... Zoe! Your statue is with Massive.Ó

"Okay, but I have never in a fight like this..." murmured Zoe, outloud she said, "However, this is pretty fascinating!"

"Just try not to get caught in a bad situation, and get the statue," advised Molly.

"Okay, I'll try," replied Zoe. She walked up to the glass room, where Massive was already standing.

"Begin!" exclaimed Chris.

Zoe fired a laser, figuring it was the best thing to do. Massive jumped high, dodging the laser. He jumped to about the height of the ceiling, then he let gravity do it job. He came down at around 40 mph an hour, hurtling at her. She fired her laser at him, however the unthinkable happened. The laser bounced off his boots.

"Made of many layers of steel," noticed Hade. "He's smart for a musclehead."

He landed full force where the young girl was. The floor cracked a bit, stirring up sawdust. However, as it cleared, the girl turned out to not be there.

"Teleportation," Massive murmured.

Zoe appeared above the man, falling down towards him, her eyes glowing with an otherworldly power.

ZZZZZZZZZZZH!

A powerful green laser beam let loose from her eyes, hitting the man full force. Massive yelled as he was launched into the front glass wall as he made a resounding boom against the glass.

"Good thing we got the diamond enforced glass," said Clownround.

All the contestants thought he was down for the count. Massive had been hit with a powerful beam that no one thought could survive. Yet, he got up. His blue shirt had a hole in it, and the skiing was burned. However, he still stood strong. "My turn," Massive proclaimed. He rushed her, attempting to grapple her. However, she teleported out of the way, and appearedÉ

on his back.

She grabbed on to his neck and held on tight. Massive tried to reach behind himself only encounter air. She teleported in and out, dodging his and and remaining on his back. Finally, he landed back up. However, she just teleported on his stomach, and fired laser after laser into Massive's chest and arms.

Massive grabbed her, and held her arms tight. He placed his food on her chest. Their roles had switched. However, then stood there in shock as her eye lighted again, her face now aimed at his.

"You move your arm," Zoe started to explain. "And I can teleport again. You try to dodge, I teleport. If we stay like this, I will hit you in the face, which I guess is vulnerable in some places, like the ye, mouth, etc."

Massive looked at Chris, who just shrugged.

"I guess I yield," sighed Massive. "I have other fights to fight, so I guess I'll save my strength."

He handed the statue to Zoe, who smiled. "This is fascinating! Even sort of É stress relieving!"

"Perfect," said Chris, uninterested. "Glad you like it, thanks for fighting, get of the stage. Next is Fudo, and your statue is with Hade!"

Fudo wasted no time. As soon as Hade was in the glass room, he launched a large fireball towards him. Hade sank into his shadow, and popped out behind him. Hade then preceded to beat on Fudo, Fudo barely blocking some of the blows.

FOOOOOSH!

A thin force field of fire appeared infront of Fudo, defending him. Hades sank back into the shadows, preparing for another assult.

Fudo raised his hands, getting ready. All of a sudden...

Hade fell from the roof, falling into the glass room. During his descent, a wave of knives came from his jacket, all at Fudo. Fudo panicked, and threw up another field. However, the knives broke through the flames, and hit Fudo in the arm.

"YEEARGH!" exclaimed Fudo, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Sorry kid," smirked Hade. "I play to bruise, so unless you got anything to hit-"

Fudo's eye twitched.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Okay, maybe something good?<strong>

**Yuki: Uh, Oh. *Yuki sank into the chair, looking slightly afraid***

* * *

><p>Fudo yelled, and raised his hands high. Flames began to dance around him, and...<p>

The whole glass room filled with flames! Nothing but fire filled the glass, so bright everyone had to advert their eyes. It lasted only a second, and then it faded. Fudo had Hade by the collar, his jacket burned off, flames dancing in his hair and around his body.

"DON'T," Fudo snarled. "MOCK. ME. EVER. THE STATUE. NOW!"

The flames rose higher, whriling and dancing. Hade raised an eyebrow, then his mouth slightly opened as the dark portal he was opening started to shy away from the flame. Too bright!

"Fine," sighed Hade. "Too much work for little pay anyway."

The statue floated over to Fudo. He snatched it up.

"Well, that is all the time we have for today," announced Chris. "The Herculean Heroes are doing okay, but will it be enough? Is Fudo's temper going to be the death of us all? Will my teachers get any lazier?"

All of a sudden a large red clown shoe landed on Chris' head, knocking him out. With great glee, Clownround said, "Will the author ever explain the elimination process? Will he start putting all the challenge into one chapter? Will I ever stop interrupting Chris? Well, no. See the answers to the other questions with the rest of the episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. SUUUUU-PER- NATURAAAAAAAAAAAAL-LA!"

"Wait, what was that about the author? What author?" asked Aprodite.

Clownround just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but things will be taking even longer. Unfortunately, I will be following a pattern that will be involving long breaks and time between challenges and eliminations. Just to save my eyes, and give my hands a break. That's all I think. Also the the teams and their powers will be on my profile. Check it out. As always, REVIEW!<strong>

**- The Maniacal Mad Bomber, Clownround**

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES**


	11. The 2nd Fifth of the 1st Challenge!

"And welcome back to Total Drama Supernatural, " said Chris dramatically. His hair was perfectly made, his shirt perfectly pressed, and his... (okay, for the sake of time, I'm gonna stop... Chris? What the hell are you doing here? GET OUT! Let me continue my shameless author exposure!)

"Now," continued McClain, smiling at the camera. "as I was saying, welcome back. So far, The Herculean Heroes have procured three out of five statues! Question is though, can they get more, or will the teachers prove too much to handle? When they aren't being lazy."

"You try and fight 26 kids," sneered Hade. "Even Massive would get a little tired."

Massive just crouched and waited.

"Anyway," proclaimed Chris, ignoring Hade's comeback. "Next one for the Heroes is... Molly!"

"Okay," breathed Molly, pumping herself up. Mika-Ella gave her a pat on the shoulder, and said, "You can do this. Whoever you get, you can handle."

"Thanks," replied Molly, giving Mika-Ella a smile. Mika let loose a huge grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We have no fear, except for shipping.<strong>

**Chris: Molly x Mika-Ella... Molly-Ella? Mikolly? Oh well, until one of them hooks up with someone, stays alone, or it is determined otherwise, the fanfic writers will make up something.**

**Molly: Why do I have a feeling I was shipped with someone?**

* * *

><p>"Your opponent is... Clownround!"<p>

Remembering how Clownround pwned Mika-Ella, she took another deep breath, wiped sweat from her brow, and walked inside the glass room. Clownround was already standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," said Clownround. "You wanna start or should I?"

Molly put her hands into a fighting position, hands alight, but not moving.

"Guess I'm starting," smiled the Mad Bomber, charging forward with flashbangs in each hand.

Molly took a deep breath, gathered up her spit, and shot it at Clownround. It glowed with an orange color. Clownround moved to the right, taking a glance as the spit burned through the floor.

"Magma," he muttered. "Why does it seem every superhero and their mother uses fire?'

Molly then started shooting fireballs at him, forcing Clownround to dodge even more. Just as he was about to reach her, she snapped her fingers.

BOOM!

A brightly colored firework blasted right infront of Clownround, launching him back. To add on to this, Molly launched a few more non-lethal fireballs at him, propelling him backwards Molly charged, hoping to grab her statue and get away. She was now infront of the flying clown. She grabbed on to him, and tried to reach in his pocket, when...

his hand grabbed her!

"We got a few more feet left," noted Clownround, seeing the glass wall ahead. "Wanna take a ride on the Flying Clown, with all stops towards..."

He grabbed her other arm and manuvered her infront of him, they flew into the wall at a high speed. At the moment of impact, Clownround finished his joke with-

"Glasswall!"

Molly's face was pressed against the glass. She felt dizzy, like she was about to pass out, but she dare not lose. She didn't want to be elimated on the first day. She took a deep breath, and focused.

Molly was now staggering across the stage, the wall collison. Clownround snickered, "Easy pickings." Then he noticed. Molly was staggering more erratically now, her hair flying all over the place. She was headed towards him, then her hair...came alight! Her hair had extended, lashing left and right, creating burn marks as it went. Each individual hair was extended and all swung around. Clownround was dodging almost deperately as each hair posed a threat, burning with fire. He started hurriedly searching his pockets while dodging, but it was too late.

Molly had been using her disorientation to keep Clownround back due her flame hair. Now she was oriented again, and snapped her fingers.

Another firework went off behind him, pushing the Clown forward right infront of a hair! Just as it was about to hit him, the light went out. He was shocked, then saw Molly infront of him, statue in hand. "I play pranks for a reason." She smiled at him.

"I knew I was going to like you," smirked Clownround.

"Congrats, now get off the stage," gestured Chris. "Now, next shall be... Joesph! Your match is with Hade!"

"I just went!" exclaimed Hade.

"Sorry," replied Chris, not sounding the least bit sorry. "Not everyone can handle Psiora and Massive."

Hade grumbled as he got in the glass area with Joesph.

Joesph introduced himself,"Nice to meet cha, I'm Tyler Joesph-"

Hade cut him off, "Just come at me."

"Okay, I apologize for what I have to do," said Joesph solemnly, as he ran at Hade, syringes in hand.

"Syringes?' questioned Hade. Joesph stabbed one at Hade, who dodged it.

"I made sure to put my weakest poison in them," explained Joesph.

"Poison," replied Hade. "Course."

Hade sank into his shadow, however Joesph just turned invisible.

Chris groaned, "Great, now we can't see-"

Clink!

"They're..." Tyler tried to start off.

"...both staying out of sight. Hade is clearly staying with in the shadowed areas of the stage, while Joesph is remaining invisible. However, seeing as neither Mr. Hade's knives, or Joesph's syringes have cloaking capabilities of their own, you just need to pay attention," finished Tabitha.

"...Yeah, I was going to say that," added Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yeah, like you could spell some of the words she just said.<strong>

**Tyler:... A little girl shouldn't be that smart.**

**Tabitha: Well its true. After all, it is simple logic. I learned it when I was five. Unless they have any other ablities they have been saving, it's the only logical solution.**

* * *

><p>Hade was the first to appear, trying to do the same thing he did against Fudo. A large wave of knives covered the ground below. Hade frowned, then clicked his teeth and fell as Joesph appeared beside him in midair. Hade launched more knives, only for Joesph to dodge everyone with his teleporting, before appearing higher up, launching an attack of his own, syringes whizzing in air. Hade sank into his shadow, letting the needles hit the floor. Joesph teleported to the ground, pulling out more syringes, getting ready. He saw brief flits of shadow, but nothing he could throw his weapons at. All of a sudden he heard a 'Hey.'<p>

Joesph just reacted, throwing syringes in the general direction of the voice. It was silent for a minute, the Hade rose out of the ground, holding a shadow shortsword. He smirked.

"Look, okay kid," he said with a mocking drawl. "We aren't getting anywhere using how we normally fight, assassin-like, so how about we just duke it out?"

Joepsh, ever trusting, nodded and held up his weapon. Hade held up his. They both charged, before disappearing, randomly flashing in and out of visiblity.

It was almost hypnotic, a dance of small lights and consuming darkness. They moved fluidly, almost poetically. Finally, Hade made a move. He grabbed on to Joesph's wrists, getting a tight grip. Joesph tried to pull away, but Hade had a good grip. He smirked.

"I know Clownround is the comic relief," said Hade with a grin. "But do you know what I say to people who just won't go down?"

Joesph looked confused, until Hade lifted his foot. His soft shoes were off, and you could see the glint of something on his toe.

A cheese wire!

Joesph looked to see this glint all around the ground. Of course he didn't notice it, he was teleporting too much, appearing where Hade had, not focusing on anything else. He had planned this! Hade probably made it so he could use his shadow abilities to send every needle at him.

"Well do you know?" said Hade, realizing this was sinking in for Joesph.

"I...yield," sighed Joesph. Though he was immune to his own poison, Hade still had his grip on his wrist. Even if he teleported, Hade could just pound him with shadow energy, for he would teleport with him as long as he had a grip. He wasn't shaking him, he had lost.

Hade smirked, then sank deep into his shadow portal before letting go of Joesph. Before he completely left, he said, "You have potential, you could be a good assassin, my boy. Learn, I look forward to you getting better."

Joesph walked off the stage, his head down. However, both Gracie and Aphrodite walked up to him, and comforted him.

"You did your best hon," smiled Aphrodite, grabbing on to his arm. She gave him a pleasant smile.

"You tried mister, and that what matters," said Gracie cutely, hugging him. Everyone else nodded at Joesph agreeing, except for David, who didn't like losers, and Yukio who still just didn't say much.

Joesph perked up a bit, looking brighter. Behind his back, Aphrodite and Gracie shot daggers at one another, resisting the temptation to glare and sneer respectively

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Joesph may be caught in a two-sided girl fight he may not want to be involved in...<strong>

**Aphrodite: That two-timing brat! I was going to just look at her meanly, but she did so right back! She trying to manipulate the game by tricking the players! That's my plan! That little flower-child from hell doesn't got anything on me, she is going to lose, count on it!**

**Gracie: That red-headed slut! How dare she attempt to steal my plan of manipulation! I got to get rid of her fast, now that she most likely knows my true nature. How though, she hasn't done anything incriminating other than dislike the succubus, and there I can't help but agree with her a tad. Still, that Raggedy-Ann gone wrong is going to fail, and I'll be there with front row seats.*looks around the small room, see's the posters, then shrugs. She pulls out a spray can and grins michieveiously***

* * *

><p>"Next is...Aphrodite," said Chris with a smile. "Your match is Clownround."<p>

"Fine," Aphrodite sneered. "The Joker reject is going down."

Clownround's eye twitched. Let me start from the beginning. A while back, an alternate universe was revealed thanks to the scientific know-how of a man named Dr. Klein, and a man from the other dimension named Lex Luthor. This opened up a portal between universes, and a whole new batch of superbeings into other worlds. From then on there, every superhero and supervillain met their counterpart. However, for some reason, everyone felt like comparing Clownround to the Clown Prince of Crime, Joker. After a dangerous incident, the portal closed. However, the lingering Joker joke lingered over Clownround's head. He was a tad bit sensitive about it ever since.

"Alright," Clownround grinned."you mall shopping, raggedy ann lookin', thrift-store shopping, _brat_. I was going to go easy, but I think _no mercy_ will be more along the lines of today's beatdown."

"You can try you deadbeat color quilt," smirked Aphrodite. They were now face to face in the glass area.

"Fight1" yelled Chris, raising his hand up offically.

Aphrodite wasted no time, as she launched a ball of fire at Clownround. However, he just dodged it like he dodged everything. With great ease.

"You runnin' out of steam already, Ditey, dear?" sneered Clownround. She just continued to launch her purple-tinged flames at the clown. It licked the walls, and lashed at him furiously. He jumped up high, and landed beside her.

"Give me the statue," said Aphrodite in a seductive voice, reaching for it around his belt. Clownround felt his hand jerk. He smiled.

"Empathy and seduction eh?" he said, intrigued. "Nice try honey, but you don't know enough about me to seduce me." He swung around and delivered a roundhouse kick into her stomach, forcing her to her knees. He set his foot down. "I am much too engrossed in higher brain functions, while still tied to my madness, to worry about love, or lust."

He brought his foot down on the girl's back, slamming her into the wood floor. His shoe clicked, then sprang, the spring in the bottom of the shoe launching him in the air, sliding Aphrodite into the wall. He then sprang using the shoe after her. He was now beside her again.

"You know, there are much better beings," sneered Clownround. "suited for your abilities. Women more attractive, men more seductive, yet it was given to insignifigant...you."

He tried to elbow her, but Aphrodite moved out the day, then started lashing out with her fist, each one with fire in hand. Clownround just moved easily out the way, again, and again, and again.

"I won't lose," she murmured, her teeth clenched.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Clownround, putting a hand to his ear.

"I AM NOT LOSING TO A THRIFT STORE REJECT LIKE YOU!" she snarled as she launched herself at the Mad Bomber. He just simply held out the statue in front of him, no longer looking at her. She paused.

"Wait, what?"

"Take it," he said quickly. "Something tells me I need to save my strength." Clownround was looking at David, who was sewing a luminscent thread into himself, methodlically. His buttons started to glow. Clownround pocket glowed as well.

"Belldame," he whispered. He tossed the statue towards Aphrodite, who caught it, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wait...WTF?<strong>

**Gracie: Damn, she didn't lose. If she had, it would have been easier to get her eliminated. Question is though, why did Clownround give up? He seemed certain to beat her to a pulp.**

**Desiree: I would have like to see her get beat down, darn it!**

**Psiora: He sensed something...but what...**

* * *

><p>"Okay...well, to speed things up, we will have Gracie and Yuki go up against Clownround and Psiora," annoiunced Chris, still confused over Clownround concession.<p>

"Let Psiora handle these runts," said Clownround, not really paying attention to the others. "The authors already dividing this episode into fives, and I just don't care right now."

"But I want my battle!"whined Chris.

"You want me to hurt you?"

"...No."

"Then shut the hell up, and announce the round, Ken Doll."

Throughly spooked that Clownround was so solemn at the moment, Chris just started the round. The second the bell rung, however, Yuki fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was quick.<strong>

**Fudo: She must have telepathy, Yukio never stood a chance. He isn't the most mentally imposing person with psychics.**

**Gracie: Here we go...**

* * *

><p>Gracie started to let loose a beautiful tune, her voice weaving a enchanting lullaby. However, Gracie was soon silenced thanks to Psiora's psychic abilities. Psiora delved into her mind as well, not wanting to batter a small child.<p>

Inside Gracie's MInd

Psiora was inside a room. Half of it was white, the other pitch black. Two Gracies sat on either side of the room. White Gracie tugged on Psiora's sleeve.

"Ma'am, why are you here?"

She was adorable, just-

All of a sudden, Psiora felt she was being picked apart. Black Gracie walked up to her, forcing Psiora back."You think I'm am so mentally weak, don't you?"

"You've...been hiding abilities from the others haven't you?"

"And now that we are in my mind, my powers are amplified. LEAVE!"

Black Gracie's face distorted, becoming more cruel, vindicative. Psiora was indeed forced to leave.

Real World

Psiora was dizzy. If she knew the girl's abilities, she wouldn't have even attempted it. She reached for Gracie's statue on her belt...

It was gone!

Gracie was sitting outside the glass area, holding her statue, being fussed over by Molly. Gracie smiled at Psiora cutely.

* * *

><p><strong>Confesional: *whistle*<strong>

**Psiora: That girl is going to go far in this game, however, it is for the other contestants I fear for...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so ends part three. I will be dividing this challenge into five parts, this being part 2, with part three being more dramatic and epic. Man, I have realized that I am going to have trouble topping this challenge. I may take a while to revise and make sure I am not setting the bar to high, so I can still have somethhing to build up to. Next Chapter, the last two Heroes, and the first two Supermen!<strong>_

_**P.S. Please be patient, I am only human!**_

_**-Your Maniacal Mad Bomber Extrodinare, Clownround**_


	12. The 3rd Fifth of the 1st Challenge

"Now, we're back!" exclaimed Chris, a fake grin on his face. "Last time, the Herculean Heroes took on the teacher in their attempt to get enough statues to win the challenge. As we are on the last two of the team, let's see how many statues they have!"

The each one of the victors held up their statues proudly, while the ones who lost turned away.

"Wow, that's... 5 statues, " Chris, counting those who lost to those who won."That's pretty good! Will it be enough to stop the Superb Supermen? Lets see, after the last two Heroes go. Andrew, your match is Clownround."

Clownround snarled, still moody for whatever reason, but got up. They both entered the stage.

"And...begin!" announced Chris.

Clownround wasted no time, he immediately threw a flash bang at the boy, who read from his book. A barrier soon popped up, blocking it. As Andrew continued to read, the barrier lashed out at Clownround.

He dodged each attempt to hit him, each one soon narrowing missing him. One of the lashes swung at hs head. No dodging this time.

CLANK!

Clownround permitted himself a small smile, "Magic-infused steel tophat, my child."

He ran up, pulling out a bowling pin from his belt. He tensed up to swing. The boy continued reading, and soon a small winged lizard sprang out of nowhere, leaping at the Clown.

Clownround swung. The bowling pin extended into a long mace-like instrument, hittign the lizard in the back. It disappeared with a poof. He continued his advance, swinging the "bowling pin", and moving acrobatically towards Andrew. Andrew continued reading, not losing focus. Soon, a gryffon popped into existance, flying at Clownround. Clownround just whacked the thing with his "bowling pin", and it was pummeled into the ground. Just as Clownround was about to close the distance...

Andrew read a few more words, closed the book, and put it in his back pocket. He flew in the air, and launched a barrage of magical orbs at him. Clownround tried to dodge, but one of them pummeled him in the gut. He was sent flying back, but managed to hold his ground. He popped his head up, then pulled out a squirt pistol. He pulled the trigger, launching a small bebe pellet at the boy. Easily, he moved out of the way, only for a boxing glove to hit him in the stomach. He gripped his gut as Clownround permitted himself another small smile. Then Andrew started chanting. Clownround launched himself at the young magician, but he finished the incantation. Clownround was sent flying. He hit the wall with a painful crunch.

"Ooooooooooh," winced Chris. Then he smiled as he said, "That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Shut up Chris," said Psiora. " He could be seriously injured."

"Someone have a crush, Psychic Girl?" sneered Chris.

_One Psychic Beatdown later..._

Everyone was staring at Psiora. Everyone, including the two combatants in the glass stage. Psiora rarely ever lost her cool, but it appeared she did so then. Chris had a few broken teeth, two black eyes, a broken arm and leg, as well as a broken mind. he was rambling about his mother messing with his hair gel.

Andrew and Clownround just stared at each other. Andrew was about to say another spell, then he

looked at Psiora, then just backed away slowly, left the stage, and went into the confessional.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: She loves him, she loves him not, she loves- OW!<strong>

**Andrew: I wanted to win, yes. However, I am not willing to put my mind on the line to do it. If she does have a crush on the clown, I don't think I want to hurt him. Maybe she does- I forgot she could read minds, FRICK! *He runs out of the confessional***

**Gracie: I think I know who to get eliminated tonight.**

**Aphrodite: *facepalm***

* * *

><p>"Great job, Ms. Mentalcase, now who's going to host?" sneered Aphrodite, her arms crossed in irritation.<p>

Before Psiora could lose her temper again, Hade stopped her.

"Look, I got this. We just have two more of the kids, then we can move on to the next team. INTERNS! Carry Mister McClain away, and try to revive him, please."

The blond one whispered to his colleague, "Why should we carry him, he's been nothing but a prick!"

The other one, a black haired one, whispered back, "Yeah, he is. He hit on my sister! He also nearly killed me trying to build this place!"

"Guys, I can hear you," said Psiora, rubbing her temples. "Can you just please take him to the infirmry? I'll host until he gets back."

"Yes ma'am," replied the interns, unwillingly taking the Host with the Most away. The Psychic turned back to the glass stage, only to see Clownround sitting in the arena, rolling his eyes. Andrew was back in on of the auditorium chairs.

"Why are you out here?" asked Hade, looking at the boy with confused eyes.

"I'd rather not die, thank you," replied Andrew. "No challenge is worth that."

He glanced at Psiora, before sinking in his chair, remebering a spell to mask his thoughts.

Psiora rolled her eye now, before looking at David. "You're the last one, and seeing as Clownround is injured-"

"I'm not."

Clownround stood up, rubbing his nose. "The nose-piece I have is made of the same stuff as my top-hat. I'm fine, bring him on."

"Sure?" asked Psiora.

Clownround nodded. David walked up to the glass stage, looking a little shaky. His arms was lined with a glowing thread, his sword-like needle in hand.

"Ready, clown?" asked David, shakily, his neck twitching.

"As I'm ever going to be," replied the Mad Bomber, pulling out his bowling pin, and a wolf-shaped artifact.

"Begin," Psiora telepathically told them.

They charged at each other, "bowling pin" to needle. They clanged and clashed, but David was proving stronger. He was pushing Clownround back, farther and father to the wall. David took a wild swing, but Clownround ducked, and kicked the boy's stomach, his spring-loaded shoe on max.

David flew across the stage, hitting the wall. He grunted, then picked himself up and charged again at him, almost ragdoll like. He swung the blade, moving much more fluidly. Clownround and David weren't exactly on even footing. David was not only stronger, but he was now moving similar to how Clownround moved. He was barely holding back his strikes. Clownround pulled out a flashbang, and threw it at the boy's face, tapping a button on his hat to lower his shades along the way.

The light went off, right in the boy's face. He had a few light burns, but press forward, slashing and hacking at the Mad Bomber. It had essentially done nothing. The boy stabbed at the Clown's heart, and he barely dodged the lethal blow.

Psiora had taken a step forward, as well as Hade, thinking this was getting out of hand. However, Clownround shot them a look, and they fell back. Howeveer, that had given David the opening he needed. He grabbed Clownround's face, then slammed his head into the floor. He poised his hand to stab the blade, when all of the sudden, he jerked.

"What's with him, GET HIM TO YIELD!" exclaimed Kyline. However, those sensitive to thoughts, feeling and emotion could sense it. Janik growled, disliking the evil in the air. Gracie was shocked at the anger coming off of David, somehow not his own. Coraline could taste the dark magic in the air. She closed her eyes, licking her lips. Another time, another her. Psiora just moved. She started to run up the stage, but there was no need.

Just as David's button eyes began to open, tearing the stitching, Clownround gripped the wolf-head he had in his hand. "I knew it," he whispered, before he slammed the wolf head into David's temple.

David screamed. It was a primal scream, not from his diaphragm, but his soul. Maybe not even _his_ soul. He fell to the ground, the stitching falling out, making David bleed in small rivulets. The bleeding stopped quick, however, and he got up, holding his head. "What...h-h-h-h-happ..."

Clownround offered a hand, a rare gesture from the clown. "You lost kid, but you've learned something."

"W-w-what the...he-"

Clownround leaned in close, but Psiora knew what was said as she started back down the stage.

Clownround: Belsaur's not the be trifled with. Meet me later if you want to know why. Beldame wants to meet you as well, young cultist.

David's eyes widened, thinking only..._they_ knew. He shakily walked off the stage, then sat down, far from his

team.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: WTF?<strong>

**Aphrodite: What the hell is that guy?**

**Gracie: He's a threat. To everyone. Scratch my last thoughts, David has to go. NOW.**

**Janik: *growls*** **NO**T...**H**UM**AN...**

**Coraline: That kind of power...Dark, unfathomable *licks her lips* To think...What is David?**

* * *

><p>Psiora dusted herself off, conposing her face. "David loses, and with that, we have five statues for the Herculean Heroes. Next, the Superb Supermen will go. Any volunteers?"<p>

Everyone was still stunned over the pure malevolence that David emitted from his battle. They couldn't help but glance at David. He was still in the back shaking.

"ROGEN, It is then!" exclaimed a swarmy voice. Chris walked back into the auditorium, a smile on his face. "Wow those healers in the infirmary work fast! Anyway, Considering no one will volunteer, Rogen, the silent one, seems like the best canidate!"

Everyone ('cept for Yukio, he's too cool for that) was shocked at Chris' complete inablity to read the mood. Nevertheless, Rogen got up and walked up towards the stage.

"Massive, you're up!"

Rogen and Massive were trading blow for blow. They were essentially matched. For every fancy display of strength Rogen used, using his agility and the fact he wasn't as large, Massive just countered with brute force. The stage shooke with their power. Finally, they both got a double blow in and was knocked back.

"Damn," muttered Fudo, as he held his brother close, still worried after his quick mental defeat. "Those two are just...powerful. I'm glad I just had to go up against the emo dude."

A shadow orb knocked Fudo unconcious. Hade rolled his eyes. "I'm not emo, it's how I look, charcoal."

Rogen jumped, atttempting to land a blow to Massie's head, but Massive just put up his arms, and then threw a punch at Rogen's stomach. He grabbed on to Massive's arm, clinging tight.

Massive grunted, then swung his arm back, sending the boy flying, but Rogen just calmly flew at it.]

Rogen hit the wall feet-first, then used the momentem to fly back at Massive. Caught unawares at the behind attack, Massive turned just to recieve a strong, flying aerial haymaker from Rogen.

SLAM!

Massive hit the glass wall, not as lucky as Rogen to get his feet up. His head hit the wall.

Rogen walked up, his fist to Massive's face, gripping his collar.

"Yield," Massive...smiled? Yes, smiled, as he pulled out Rogen's statue and handed it to the boy. Rogen nodded, brushed some of his blond hair out of his eyes, then left the stage.

"Next up," anmounced Chris. "Caspar!"

Caspar walked up to the stage slowly, then he sat down.

"Your match is...Chef."

"WHAT!""

Everyone in the auditorium (except for Yukio, he's too cool, Rogen for he's too badass, and Yuki due to being out cold. Also Casapar cause he was too busy talking to Thyme.) looked at Chris with a 'WTF' look. They all looked at Chef, who first looked like he was going to break a vein, then shrugged and walked up to the stage.

"Why?" asked Tonia, her eyebrow raising slightly.

"You'll see," smirked Chris.

"It's because-"

Chris put a hand infront of her mouth. She looked ready to beat him again, but this time Clownround put a hand on her shoulder, then shook his head no.

She sighed and calmed down.

Then Clownround spring-kicked Chris away. "I love, my job" smiled the Mad Bomber, back to his usual self entirely.

"That was quick," observed Psiora.

"I couldn't resist, and my question has been answered," replied Clownround.

"That question was-"

"Che, enough exposition!" exclaimed Chris. "Chef vs. Caspar! Go!"

Chef rushed in there...only not to see Caspar.

"WHERE IS THE LITTLE TWIT!" roared Chef, a vein popping up. He looked around, then, by him man-hunting training, a lock of hair on the ground.

Chef grinned, then charged where the hair was. He could hear an 'eep' as he ran. Chef stopped just as the wall was infront of him. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his back pocket, where the statue was. He grabbed at the hand...nothing?

He looked behind him to see Caspar reaching for the statue. He grabbed his hand. He shook the runt until he gave in. However, he had to wonder, what was that other hand...?

He must have imagined it.

"Well, that was quick," observed Chris. "Anyway, this is it for the 3rd part of the first show. This is it for now, see you next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. SUUUUUUU-PERNATUR-"

Clownround spring-kicked him agian. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL-LA!"

"Screw you," muttered Chris.

"Back at you Ken Doll."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, REVIEW! I love your reviews, they make me smile!<strong>

**P.S. I got the idea for a forum by one of my readers. Check it out! It's called...well, Total Drama Superatural: The Forum. Simple name, isn't it? You can talk about so far, or just act out your characters for me. The second one is for me, so that way I can get a feel for the dialouge, or even use it in the story. Call it, the Voice actor section if you will. This will be for those accepted in the story ONLY. The other topics is for the public as a whole.**

**...That it.**

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!**

**-The Maniacal Mad Bomber**


	13. The 4th Fifth of the First Challenge!

_**Pre A.N: I have a reason for my absence! Sorta. Just check the A.N at the bottom. **_

_**Disclaimer: Yes, I clearly own Total Drama. And by yes, I mean no. Otherwise, the points in my rant would be reality. Check that out too, if ya want.**_

* * *

><p>"And welcome back!" exclaimed Chris, with a smile on his face, and his hands out streched. The teachers stood behind him, refreshed after the break.<p>

"So far, in this long challenge, we ended off with David going nuts for a while, and the Superb Supermen of to a good start. For those of you that lost track, the other team has five. That's it, I think. Next up, we have... Janik! Show 'em what you got!"

Janik growled, then padded his way to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam: We can't pad, only...pose?<strong>

**Allen: Well, I did want to know the powers of the people here, I guess he was just holding out for this challenge.**

**Chris: Nope, I just didn't feel like making the explanations. Besides, some people want their powers to remain secret. Who am I to reveal it anyway? Oh yeah, the HOST!**

**Allen:...Douche.**

* * *

><p>"Massive, bring in a victory," said Chris.<p>

Massive strode up to the stage, cracking his neck.

Janik and Massive stood on the stage, staring at each other eye to eye. Janik charged first, swinging a large fist at Massive's face. Massive dodged, only to have to dodge another fist. Then a foot, then another foot, then two feet. He was being forced to the wall quite fast, and Janik wasn't relenting.

Janik jumped high, coming down hard on the spot where Massive just was. Massive blocked the blow, and threw a punch, only for Janik to dodge quickly, and then reappear behind him.

He swung a clawed hand down at the clown, attempting to land a strong blow.

Massive brought up an arm, then attempted to grapple the animalistic boy. However, Janik grabbed on his arm, then let go and brought it down on Massive's head. Massive went down, clutching his head as he leapt away from the boy. With a growl, Janik leapt at Massive, however, Massive said, "Yield! I got a migraine now."

He tossed the boy the statue, "We aren't here for gigantic fights, just a test of worth. This is the preliminary stuff. No need to go too far."

"Wait, then what was the whole one percent ready thing for?" asked Tyler, his eyebrow raised.

"Hey, we don't want to prolong the fight, doesn't mean we'll let up," smirked Clownround. "This is just for the show, let the people see what you can do."

"Okay, enough explanations, you are cutting into airtime, interrupted Chris. "Next is Kyra, your match is Hade."

Kyra and Hade went up to the stage.

"Begin!" exclaimed Chris.

Hade launched a shadow orb at Kyra, only for something to knock it away. Hade tried again, with similar results, when he suddenly went flying in the air. Kyra unzipped her jacket, keeping her hood on as she showed off her purple tank top, and the large number of tattoos on her body. Tyler cocked an eyebrow and a smirk, at least until Tonia tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I believe she would appreciate it if you didn't ogle her."

"I don't ogle, I appreciate, gorgeous. Besides, I'm not ogling, I am noticing the large amount of tattoos. Must of have hurt like heck to get all of those."

"...Don't call me gorgeous."

"Fine then... Tonia?"

"Correct," she replied, turning back to the fight.

"Jeez..." shrugged Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam: Cold shoulders are not warm boulders...wait, what?<strong>

**Tyler: What's with her? She's kinda cold now, wouldn't be surprised if she had ice powers. However, she will open up. Ty knows what he's doing *winks at the camera***

**Tonia: I didn't intend to be mean, I was just pointing out an obvious fact. Most women don't want to be ogled.**

* * *

><p>Kyra's tattoos began lashing out at the merc, weaving around and about him, trying to ensnare him. Each time he went into a shadow and reappeared, a tattoo was there to go at him. Kyra wasn't moving from her spot, rigid still.<p>

Hade saw an opportunity, diving between lashing black lines to tackle the girl. She didn't even flinch as he landed a solid blow to her stomach, just letting the tattoos come in towards her. Hade held a knife on her neck, as the tattoos stopped, then receded into her. She blinked and said quietly, "I yield."

Hade smirked as he walked away, sitting in his chair, as Kyra retook her seat.

"You tried," said Tabitha.

"I'm not disappointed. My powers aren't exactly the best against agile people," replied Kyra coolly.

"Next up, Tonia vs. Psiora," announced Chris.

Tonia and Psiora walked up to the stage.

"This isn't going to end well," said Allen, as he leaned back, remembering the beat-down Chris got.

"The psychotic psychic," sneered Aphrodite, " is going to break her. Tragedies aside, it appears Heart is going... wait, the name sounds familiar, hold on-"

"You, shut up, let me enjoy my battles," snapped Chris, placing a hand over Aphrodite's mouth, before announcing, "BEGIN!"

There was generation of pink mist around Tonia, as Psiora sent a psychic blast at her, but she was already gone. Nowhere to be seen.

Psiora sent out a telepathic wave, trying to find her, noticing her presence below the floor boards. As she sent a mental link, she felt one in return. She smiled thinly. Excellent. She suddenly felt a elbow slam into the back of her head. She winces, and whips around, only to see that pink mist again. Nothing…. Hrm.

She moves away from the wall, towards the center, and expands a psychic bubble around herself. Only to feel another slam to the back of her head. She frowns, and notes again of the pink mist. She tries to curl her energies around a wisp of it, but no luck. She huffs, and levitates herself a bit with her powers. No elbow slam this time… the pink mist rises up, and that is when Psiora drops and lets her psychic energies curl, whip and attempt to wrap around it. Still no good. The mist just flew forward, and when it was close enough, out from it came Tonia with a solid right hook. Psiora went stumbling. Tonia didn't let up, swinging as fast as she could at Psiora.

Finally, the telepath teacher held up her hands. "Yield, yield. You did good hun."

Tonia smiles thinly before nodding. Psiora holds out her statue to her, before saying, "Ya know, with a bit of help, your little mind trick could be improved…. I'm rather happy to meet another with a mental art."

Tonia nods again, saying, "Right… and sorry about my colleagues calling you 'psychotic' and such."

"Quite alright. Hope you go far."

And with that, Tonia and Psiora walk off of the stage to their respective places.

Chris laughs, "Your 'Psychotic Psychic' just got beat by a bit of pink mist!" With another cackle, he looks at his list. "…Tabitha. You're on. Massive, try not to break her."

Tabitha flashes Massive the most adorable smile, before going on to stage. Massive seemed a bit tense going onto the stage. They stared at each other, and Massive moved, raising his fist high above his head to slam down into the small girl, only for her to leap past the blow with ease. She meows and giggles softly, before bounding up to crouch on Massive's head, saying, "You know, the force and trajectory of your blow, along with taking into account of my size and abilities, seemed ra-"

Massive chooses this moment to pluck her from his head. He stares at her and says rather flatly, "Taking into account my size and your habits, sitting on my head was rather unwise."

Tabitha sighs, "Touche… but not really* She feels along his arm, until…

Massive roars, and drops Tabitha. She grins, and darts around him, grabbing her statue in his pocket, pressing it up against the glass as she laughs, "`Got it!"

Chris laughs, and says, "So you have. Point!"

Clownround pops up with a laugh, "And after this commercial break, we finish the long challenge! Never thought it _would_ end, did ya?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Post A.N.: Thought I died, didn't ya? Well, I'm back, but sadly not for permanents. This chapter has been sitting on my wreck of a computer for a while, undone. I planned on trying to get closer to wrapping it up, but sadly, the best laid plans can be wrecked by luck and chance. Both of which hate me. However, I will be trying, for you all. Till then-<strong>_

_**SAFETY, SUPERIORITY, SWAG, AND COOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!**_

_**-Clownround, your Maniacal Mad Bomber**_


End file.
